Durian
'''Durian '''was a contestant in Season 1 and is a contestant in Season 2 of The New York Camp. He is played by BurritoBandit in both seasons. The New York Camp Season 1 Challenge 12 Durian first appeared along with House, Iberia, Yugoslavia, Crown, Mayflower, Chief Hat, Oar, Lemony, Dicey, 3D Glasses, Wavy, Denny's Sign, and Windmill in the debut vote. He later won the debut vote with 3 votes, and joined the game, along with rejoiner Object Jamrex. Near the end of the results, Elena Energy, Wafzy, and Britall get back from their time traveling adventures and Elena is confused by Jamrex and Durian, as well as the sudden arrival of Pickle and Taco from Inanimate Insanity. Challenge 13 Challenge Between challenges 12 and 13, Jamrex and Durian joined Object Ronald's alliance, and are both shown sitting with Object Ronald and Jade at the beginning of the challenge. Object Ronald is disappointed when he finds out that Pickle Taco, and six other people (Bulletin Board, Corny, Cabinets, H2O, Disco Ball, and Elias Energy) will be in Season 2. Jade, being up for elimination, worries that she will be eliminated. Durian is next seen with Pickle and Taco asking him what he thought of Alexander the Great. Durian shouts, "HE WAS GRATE", leading to pun madness with Corny. Results Durian is first seen with the alliance after Borex announces that Jade and Britall are eliminated for being userless. He shouts "FAAT CHNCE" when Jamrex chooses 5 as his number to beat Alexander the Great and says his number may be lower than 5. He then changes his opinion about Jamrex's prediction, saying "SMOLL CHNCE TOGH". Jade says to pick a big number, and Durian replies with "OLL WRIGHT!" When the challenge is shown, Durian is one of the seven people who does the challenge. With his number (1,000,000), he gets third place, after Venus and Wafzy. Jamrex is the only one not to beat Alexander (whose number is 12) and he is up for elimination, along with Elena Energy and Couch. Challenge 14 Challenge Durian first appears with the alliance in the secret room, celebrating Elena Energy's elimination. While the rest of the alliance (and cast, including Xixel, who makes his first appearance) shouts "She's out!", Durian shouts his catchphrase for the very first time: "BOI BOI MAC!" The only other character not to shout "She's out!" is Britall, who said "Oh brother." Finally, a question in the knockout challenge was 'What is the only thing Durian says correctly?' Results Durian, along with Power Button and Jamrex, didn't do the challenge, so they were all eliminated. In the first knockout question, it is discovered that Durian can say his name and "lol" correctly. At the end of the quiz, Couch is eliminated for not getting as many points as Object Ronald, Wafzy, Venus, and Bricky. Jamrex and Durian are sent to The Elimination Chamber, making Object Ronald sad. Challenge 15 In the challenge, Durian only gets one vote to rejoin, and Lego and Rettu end up rejoining the game. In the opening sequence of the results, Object Ronald asks Lego what life is like in The Elimination Chamber, and it switches to TEC twice, Durian appearing both times. The second time, Jamrex asks Durian his thoughts on Elena Energy chasing Britall. Durian, as always, shouts "BOI BOI MAC!" Challenge 16 Durian is mentioned along with Jamrex when Object Ronald and Jade ask Wafzy and Bricky to join the alliance. Object Ronald says he misses Durian's shouts of "BOI BOI MAC!" Challenge 17 Durian first appears when Danny asks Borex who his weirdest contestant is. Durian interrupts his reply with "BOI BOI MAC!" Danny thinks this is hilariously weird. Then, he appears with Jade and Jamrex in the stands, all rooting for Object Ronald to win. Durian is holding a sign on his head that says "YAH OBJACT ROONAD!" Later on, after Object Ronald wins, Durian, still holding the sign, cheers for him with Jade and Jamrex. The New York Camp Season 2 Durian is on the Elite Friends with the alliance, Tea, Cone, and the Famous Los Angeles Dinosaur, who join the alliance. In 1A, he says "BOI BOI MAC!" after getting fed up with Crown and Chief Hat. Later on, he says "BOI BOI MAC!" again in 2A when Elena Energy is eliminated (an echo of challenge 14). In 2B, he is shown to be a reckless train driver, going really fast and annoying everyone riding (to varying degrees; Borex not so much) except for the recommended characters (who seem to enjoy it) by shouting "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" In episode 3A, he will get a dog named Dogian. Personality Durian is the weird speaking character of the cast. For example, 'hi' is 'hoi', 'bye' is 'boi', 'yes' or 'yeah' is 'yah', and so on. He also tends to yell everything, i.e. "BOI BOI MAC!" This does not stop him from making friends though, being in the alliance and having good relationships with people outside the alliance, like Pickle and Taco. Learn more about his relations here. Trivia * Boris (the creator of the show) says that Durian is his favorite character in The New York Camp. * Durian was the second character to be created out of the 14 people who could debut, after House. * Durian was the only teamless character in Season 1, debuting after the merge. * He and Ball are the only characters who debuted as teamless, but both gained teams in their second seasons competing. Category:Characters Category:Non object